nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Warning
"Warning" is the eleventh track on Nicki Minaj's first mixtape, Playtime Is Over. The recording is an original rap over the beat of "Warning" by The Notorious B.I.G.. Music Video The video starts with a girl in a car picking up the phone and calling Nicki while she’s at home with a friend. The conversation between them is made by the lyrics of the song and both, Nicki and the girl, rap in the video while Nicki is actually the only one who raps. Following scenes include Nicki watching Tv, Nicki beside her bed and Nicki having a candlelight bath. At the end of the video the police knocks at Nicki’s house (“Police, open up!”) and the other girl in the car ends the call looking pleased. The writing “TO BE CONTINUED” appears on a black screen. Lyrics Who the hell is this callin' me at 12:47 in the night While I'm watchin' the fight? Lookin' at the phone it's no name in sight blocked ID, knew something just wasn't right It's my girl Kandi, from out in Miami tellin' me that my man with some bitch in a Camry car seat in the back like he started a family Yo Kan. stop playin', what the fuck is you sayin'? Remember them chicks from da brick 'round nine six That we seen when we hit a lick by the projects? Oh you mean Leah, little sister Maria I used to go see her in front of the Pizzeria I didn't say them, they schooled me to some bitch that you knew from back when some bitch named Kim Light skin flim use to rock a low rim. Followed them to the crib, but the lights real dim they hit me on the chirp warning me now I'm warning you What's it gonna be? Nicki tell me what you wanna do. Damn, Imma have to send her to her maker, Damn, Imma have to send her to her maker, Damn, Imma have to send her to her maker, Imma send her to her maker, Imma send her to her maker. Thay heard about his good sex and long erection Nice complexion, Magnums for protection They even heard about his tongue game How the nigga give brain, ain't stop til' the cum came. But that's word to Hip Hop I popped the bitch top, like a corona, call a coroner! There's gonna be a lot of black dresses and Chest vest's if I find out he got a next Mrs. What you think all the goons is for? Two by the door, few more out in New York, and I feed 'em curry chicken I'm all about my greens 'naw mean?' Got some fat bitches in the kitchen I got a spot like OX, and we cook ox tail Got a scale for what's in the mail I got whatever on my nigga bail, but if the nigga bail, I'll have him sleeping with some killer whales. Damn, bitches wanna fuck with my man, on the other hand, things ain't ever what you plan. It's the ones up in ya prom pictures, salon with ya, now they wanna creep in ya mans jeep. I bet you Nicki won't sleep cuz Imma put the heat to your beak you'll bird like tweet tweet and whatch you smoke like a cigarette shoulda left the bitch a pack of Nicorette. Leave all them foul bitches wet I give a fuck about you and your bum crew, mamy I'm the truth, they salute when I come through. I'm not runnin', bitch, I bust my gun in... Hold on I hear somebody comin'... *spoken* (Knoking at the door) POLICEMAN: Police... Open up! Nicki Minaj (whispering): Shit, that bitch Kandy set me up... yo, pass the A.R., lemme let these cowards have it... (Gunshots) Category:Songs Category:Cover songs Category:Videos Category:Playtime Is Over Category:2007